Reset
by AEonVicious
Summary: Five years after the events of Death note the infamous books have surfaced once again. With Near at the head of this new investigation he brings in an unlikely helper -- L!
1. New Game

_**Alright. This is a new before - story message from AEonVicious. **_

_**For those of you who haven't started reading I just want to warn you that this is going to get kinda complicated., but it will all make sense in the end. Once the stories over there will be a final chapter that reveals everything, just in case I lose you along the way. As always, reviews are welcome and encouraged. Oh, and be prepared for anything plot-wise, relationship-wise or other. Thank You for reading.**_

Reset

* * *

_**5 years after the end of Death Note**_

Surrounded in the cold wind of winter a young woman stares at the sharp black lines carved into dull gray stone. It was only a letter, but that was more than enough for her. The graceful curls of her ebony hair moved listlessly. As she exhaled the warmth of her breath disappeared into the overcast sky.

"Do you remember the day we met? I know it was a long time ago but…I think it was snowing like this then too."

Light steps on a crowded street marked the passage of a young woman, bright eyes looking out at the world with a prideful gleam. Close to her chest she clutched a notebook so plain and unassuming that no one took notice. But the feeling of the black book held to her chest caused a grin to cross her face.

"God….has answered me.

Behind her, out of the sight of mortals a pair of ominous red eyes watched.

* * *

Near sat staring at the screens, absently twisting his silver hair around one finger. It was getting curly again from the constant attention. A panel to his left made a shrill series of beeps and he clicked over the speaker.

"Yes Watari?"

There was a pause before a sleepy, but firm voice came over the phone.

"Long time Near. I'm glad you're well."

The young man immediately stopped mid-twirl, eyes staring with unparalled intensity at the calligraphic W on his screen. He could have heard wrong…it could be someone else.

"Watari? Are you there?"

The old mans voice came through, unhurried. "Yes Near."

The twirling began again.

Near ran the short conversation through his mind. He knew that if Watari was calling him Near – a name he hadn't heard in over five years, then there could only be one person with him.

"L. It has been a long time."

L gave a short laugh on the other end, something so quick anyone else would have missed it.

"Yes it has. I found a bit of information you may need."

"Really?" Near asked. "Are you investigating the Holland case as well?"

There was an uncertain pause.

"No…This has to do with the KIRA case."

Near kept his eyes focused on the screen, as if trying to gain some hidden information from it. He couldn't understand why, after all this time the case was coming up again.

"The KIRA case…that was solved."

L continued. "I know that Light Yagami was KIRA. I also know he died before he could be apprehended. But there is an unresolved matter, Near."

Taking a moment to think Near ran over the facts in his mind. Light was dead. L was dead and the death notes were ash that had long been scattered to the winds. But maybe there was still something to be said about them.

"The death notes…I burned them."

"Then what of the copycat KIRA?"

Nodding to himself, Near felt his stomach turn a bit. With age he had started to gain a greater appreciation of life and all the disturbing emotions that came with it. He knew he was feeling…fear. Of course there were more death notes. Why shouldn't there be?

"I see."

L's voice lowered, almost to a whisper. "Did you know that Shinigami's love apples, Near?"

Climbing from his chair, Near crept over to the monitor before pacing. It was something he's started doing recently whenever he felt restless or nervous. L continued. "An old friend of yours left that message behind."

Near focused on the silver strands of his own hair, calming himself.

"L told me about that in the evidence he left behind. Is this evidence coming from the investigation reports?"

He wondered if L would take the bait. No. L wouldn't confirm anything over the phone like this.

"Near. I'd like to meet you in person for this case. We'll need help to solve it. If there is anyone you think would be an asset please bring them. Watari will send you the location."

As the line fizzled out Near glanced over at the surveillance tapes he had been watching. He would need to rewind and watch them all over again. But he could do that later. The thought of meeting L for the first time in years made him feel warm, excited, and a bit sad all at once.

"So. KIRA's legacy is still haunting you L."

Ayame looked around at the empty desks in the classroom. Each one had a grim little picture of all the snooty girls she hated. Each one was a girl that was out of the world forever. She could only think about how each one had deserved it for treating her like dirt.

"They had it coming." She whispered so softly not even she could hear it.

"You're going to make it obvious." A deep voice chided her and she resisted the urge to turn around, moving only her eyes instead.

"Sure, whatever." Ayame mouthed to her watchful shinigami, Tau.

From a secret vantage point in another room an agent snorted at the screen.

"Sure, whatever. What a stupid girl." He groaned, dialing a number on his phone.

The hotel room was fancier than most people would ever see. It would have shocked those assembled if they hadn't been there before. It was L's headquarters, the building with a secret world tucked away inside. Touta Matsuda looked out of the large picture windows until Kanzo Mogi waved him back into the room.

"You never know who's looking." He murmured.

Matsuda grinned. "Oh come on. I was just looking at the view. It's a shame to waste it."

"Safety first." Lidner sighed, looking tired from her long flight. Beside her Gevanni looked no better. Both had come in as soon as they could and neither had slept through the entire flight. It wasn't every day you were called in by the elusive L.

Poking into some of the drawers, Matsuda let out a soft sigh.

"Just like back then."

Lidner ignored him. "This seems like an awfully small group though. Where are the others?"

A creak made them turn as the door opened, revealing an older version of the young boy they'd last seen five years ago. Now a young man, Near looked over his old companions.

"The others won't be coming. They're dead."

Looks of shock crossed the faces of those assembled. Matsuda took a seat on a nearby chair, almost missing it. "No…Ide and Aizawa I knew about. But I didn't realize that Rester was dead too."

"It's nothing suspicious." Near commented calmly. "Humans are born and humans die. That's the way things are. So it's just us for now."

Gevanni nodded solemly. "So we'll be working with L again." He asked, eyes expectantly on the young man. Since Near had become the new 'L' Gevanni had been looking forward to working with the genius again.

Near nodded, twirling his hair. "Of course. We were just discussing that."

He looked behind him into the darkened room.

"We?" Matsuda asked, vocalizing everyone's thoughts.

From behind the door a face appeared, shadowed eyes taking in each member of the team in turn from beneath wild black hair. With hands shoved into blue jean pockets the young man walked out, slightly slouched as if he were tired. After a moment he addressed the group.

"Then let's get to work shall we?"

Matsuda nearly fell off his chair and the others could only stare with open mouths. For a moment there was silence as L looked to each of the surprised faces again.

"L!! You're—" Matsuda stammered.

"L!!" Mogi chimed in.

Lidner and Gevanni shared the same thought but it was Lidner who spoke first.

"L? This guy?"

Unconcerned with the confusion, L took his seat, reaching absently for a piece of peppermint on the table.

"Yes? Is that a problem?"

Moving forward, Matsuda swallowed his nervousness. It didn't make any sense to him at all.

"L. B-but…how? I was there!"

L only gave him a look out of the corner of one eye as Near brought him a piece of cake. Seeing the confection he gratefully began to eat.

Matsuda watched, the memories coming back to him with crystal clarity. He had watched the dark eyes close. He had been there when L's heart had stopped and seen his breathing cease. There was no doubt in his mind that L had died, in the arms of his enemy and best friend.

"L. You're supposed to be dead."

L finally looked up at him. "How distressing. But as you can see I'm alive and well."

It was him…the mannerisms…the way of speaking…it was him. That was all the group could think. Matsuda ran up and snatched L off the couch, spinning him in a hug. L balanced the cake carefully, eyes wide as he regained his footing, allowing Matsuda to hug him for the time being. "M...Matsuda—" L stammered.

Mogi shook his head. "You can't be L."

"Mogi!" Matsuda cried out, tears running down his face. "We shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

With an unflinching stare Mogi watched L. "L's name was written in a death note and anyone whose name is written there dies. We know that better than anyone. L—is dead."

As Matsuda's grip loosened L tried unsuccessfully to make an escape. "Mogi-san, you're quite observant. You're also completely right."

Eyes wide, Matsuda let go of L. "Eh? What?"

Landing on his rear, L gave Matsuda an exasperated look before climbing back onto the couch and taking a large bite of his cake.

"You didn't have to drop me."

Clenching his fists, Matsuda turned to L. His dark eyes had lost their sadness and were now unusually fierce. "So…you're not L."

L waved his fork. "Wrong. I am L."

"But L died." Matsuda emphasized.

L nodded, taking another bite. "Correct."

Mogi finally stepped in after seeing that Gevanni and Lidner had no intention of getting involved. "You're L…who's dead…but you're alive?"

Near took a seat beside L, looking amused. "That's right."

"That's stupid! What are you trying to pull?" Matsuda yelled.

"Fine then. Let's get to work."

The group looked at Mogi who seemed content with his answer. After a moment of stunned silence Lidner looked to Near who already had his eyes on her, as if knowing her question.

"This is impossible. Near. You're okay with this? Can you really trust this second L?"

Near twirled his hair. "I trust L. But please Lidner, this isn't a second L."

A hush fell over the group as their minds tried to reconcile all the jumbled pieces.

It was L who spoke at last.

"I am -- the original L. Now that that's cleared up we can get to work."

Seeing that the conversation was effectively as dead as L was supposed to be they each gave a nod of affirmation. With everyone in agreement the work began.


	2. Entanglement

Cold and alone, the walls made of unbreakable stone.

And in the darkness void of form.

Looking out through the tainted glass the reflection of dark eyes peered back from the abyss on the other side. He stood there, like he always had.

* * *

L snapped out of the short sleep, rubbing his eyes slowly. Stretching cramped limbs he shuffled over to the window, looking out onto the city below. On the distant horizon the glow of morning had started to bleed into the dark of the night. It couldn't be any earlier than six or seven L thought to himself. So he'd been asleep for an hour. A new record.

"You're just like him."

Using the reflection to look behind him L saw a ghostly figure creeping up. Near came to the window, standing beside his predecessor as they viewed the sleeping city.

"You're up early Near. Is there something wrong?"

"Maybe. I've felt a little nostalgic since we've been reunited."

L moved away from the window, snatching up a sweet from a nearby table. He quietly began a cup of coffee in the hotel room's machine and carefully stacked some sugars on a small disk.

"Nostalgic…I think I have the same problem. That's why I don't sleep, Near. You're young; you should sleep while you can."

Near took a seat in a plush chair, rubbing the arms a moment. "And let you go it alone again?"

L watched the steam rise from the coffeemaker. "Why not? It's not as if staying awake will benefit you in some way."

"I suppose not."

The soft puffs echoed in the long pause before winding down to a bubbling gurgle.

"I miss him."

"We both do, Near."

* * *

Ayame wandered the streets of Shibuya, her new friends in tow. Without the snob squad she'd become quite the celebrity. Everyone knew her and she was practically the new school idol.

"You sure have gathered quite a crowd." Tau sneered. He had little tolerance for such blatant misuse of the death note. He could kill her, but he was curious. What would she do? Tau's curiosity got the better of him and he stayed. Besides, in this crowd who knew who would touch the book next and what sort of grimy mortal he'd be possessing.

"Ayame, you know that girl two rows down? She's such a nerd, always in the dumpiest clothes."

Nodding, Ayame cast a quick glance around. There! He was standing near a street sign, looking cool as usual. Waving off her groupies she bounded over to him with a happy grin.

"Harry-san! I found you! You're lucky in this crowd!"

The man winked, "Of course. But it is awfully crowded. Let's go somewhere a little more…intimate."

Ayame resisted a girlish squeal. She had worked long and hard for this! Was he finally asking her on a date?

She'd first met Harry on a train a few days ago when he'd stopped someone from harassing her. Even though he was an older guy he had movie star good looks. Besides, now that she was the princess of her school no one would rag on her about dating a foreigner – at least not to her face.

Clutching onto his arm they walked down to a little café where they could be alone for a while.

"You humans sure do foolish things." Tau laughed. He watched the time tick away above 'Harry', well aware that a few inches above revealed the truth about him. Tau had no reason to tell Ayame about Kenneth – he didn't like the girl near enough. Maybe if she traded for the shinigami eyes she'd find out for herself. Until then she'd be floundering in the dark – happily oblivious.

"Ke Ke Ke…you're something else, kid."

When they were seated away from prying ears they started a friendly chat that before long ended up on the subject of old news. Harry smiled behind his coffee as the girl sighed at him for the umpteenth time.

"I'm glad I decided to come to Japan after all. I almost didn't."

"What?" Ayame looked stunned. "Why wouldn't you? If you hadn't come, Harry-san I would have never met you! Wouldn't that be horrible?"

Harry chuckled, smoothing his golden hair. "Yeah. It'd be really awful. But the last time I thought about coming to Japan was five years ago." He gave her a serious look. "Right around the time KIRA showed up."

Ayame looked around nervously. "A lot of people here don't like to talk about that. It's kind of taboo."

"Do you really believe its okay to hide the truth? That out of sight is out of mind?"

She gave a sly grin. "Not at all. Personally I side with KIRA."

Harry took another sip, watching Ayame's eyes light up. He figured that if he could just find a way onto the subject she'd tell him everything he wanted to know.

"It is pretty scary though…being able to take people out like that without even having to meet them. Makes you wonder how he did it."

For a moment Ayame opened her mouth, and then hid the motion by shoving a muffin into it. She couldn't tell him. But she really liked Harry, and he seemed like the type of person who would sympathize with her.

"Don't even think about it child." Tau snarled. Ayame looked back before she could stop herself.

"Is something wrong?" Her friend asked.

"No. Just felt something weird, that's all."

As she took a long look out the window she saw Tau move out of the corner of her eye. His feathered corona shook with his head.

"You talk about the note, and you're on your own."

Tau watched her for a moment before looking back at Harry. He was going to say, 'if you tell him I'll write your name.', but every second that passed made Harry look like the lesser of two evils. He'd bide his time until the brat could be disposed of in a way that would leave the book with this foreigner.

Ayame felt her hand move out of sight under the table, reaching into her bag to stroke the soft leathery cover of the death note. It was her security blanket. She had to make sure she knew where it was at all times. It occurred to her that she was becoming paranoid – she'd never acted this way before in her entire life.

"Ayame, are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled up at him. "Yeah! Hey, why don't we get out of here and go somewhere else?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, whatever you want."

As they left the café a shadow followed them, tinted windows hiding those inside.

* * *

"Thank you Samuel." L told the man on the other line before hanging up. The news he had been waiting for had just come in.

"Everyone, one of my agents has made contact with the holder of a death note. He's going to be watching her for a while but I would like to get some more information on this girl from the Japanese police."

Matsuda stretched. "Wow…you already found one! Slick as ever L!"

The others nodded in agreement. L looked to Near.

"I'd like you to take over searching for other holders of death notes. I have reason to suspect that there can only be a few death notes in the world at any given time. The only way for the world to be safe is to take all active death notes into custody."

Lidner looked over from her screen. "Active death notes? So does that mean there are inactive ones?"

L took a sip from his cup, and then stirred more sugar into it.

"From my calculations there is a 6 chance that is the case."

"Other death notes…no way." Matsuda sighed. "This is bad, that means another KIRA could come along."

"That's highly unlikely Matsuda-san. But we can't take that chance." Near responded, twirling his hair as he looked through police files.

"Why is it so unlikely?" Gevanni chimed in, taking part in the conversation.

Near nodded. "Because intelligence is key in making a perfect KIRA. In the last KIRA case, the second KIRA was easily apprehended because of the evidence left behind. The third KIRA was the same way. But the original KIRA was different…Light Yagami was in a league of his own – only matched by L, myself and Mello. No one else could have caught him."

Confused silence followed.

L stirred his tea. "In other words, geniuses like KIRA are rare, as are those who would kill for the greater good – in their opinion – instead of for personal gain. Anyone who gets the death note now is likely to use it only for their own agendas. And seeing as our next killer is unlikely to be as smart as Light we should have no problem finding them."

As they all came to terms with what had been said, L placed the spoon on its plate, sipping the tea gingerly. It was still a little too bland.

"That….was just great L. I see sticking with you is gonna be fun!" A voice behind him laughed, but only L heard.

"Yes…it will be interesting to say the least."


	3. Bittersweet

Ayame stretched lazily as she awoke with a yawn loud enough to disturb the cat at the foot of her bed. True to her daily routine she brushed out her hair, changed and ate a quick breakfast. And before heading out the door she stashed the black book in her schoolbag. Waving goodbye she raced off to school.

At the end of a thoroughly boring day she met up with her latest crush, Harry. Tau tagged along, not really interested in this girls love life and before long the taboo comes up and Ayame found herself talking about the death note again.

Harry's smile faltered for a moment. "Hey…what's up? You look worried."

Clasping her hands together she tried to stop her shaking. She knew she couldn't go it alone…she couldn't hold this secret in. In her heart she knew it could be disastrous to tell anyone – even Harry – about the death note. But…still…she was so lonely being the only one.

"Harry…don't be scared, but I have something I want to tell you."

He nodded, moving close to her. "Of course. You can tell me anything Ayame-chan."

With a smile she looked up into his caring blue eyes. He would understand.

Tau stood to the side. He loved the view…he'd waited long enough for it. He'd told her if she squealed to anyone about the death note that she'd be on her own. So let's see how well she fended for herself.

"It was only a matter of time. Ke. Ke. Ke." He whispered without it reaching Ayame's ears.

Moving back a little, she looked out at the sun as it began to set over the busy harbor. She'd never felt her heart pound so hard, not even when Harry had first told her he loved her. Ayame just had to take a chance.

"Harry…what if I told you that there is a book that can make people die? What if such a thing existed?"

Harry smiled, his eyes growing colder. "A book like that?" Despite his concerned façade he was elated inside. This was the confirmation he'd been waiting for. He couldn't help but think it was about damn time.

From behind a nearby building Samuel whispered into the hidden wire. "She's about to talk. I think this is it."

Tau's face split into a fierce grin. "KE KE KE!"

Ayame nodded to Harry, bracing herself for his reaction. "Yes…a Death Note. I'm sure it's what KIRA used to kill with." For a moment after her show of bravery she paused, then hung her head. "But Harry. I don't know what to do!"

Harry laughed. "You've done more than enough."

A shock raced through Samuel and Ayame as Harry continued to laugh. Tau was nearly shaking with anticipation. At first Ayame moved to Harry before backing away.

"W-what are – Harry? What do you mean?" She whispered, frightened.

With a sudden dash, Harry caught hold of her arm. Wrenching away she gave a startled yelp as she tumbled backwards. When Harry lunged again she rolled out of the way and raced off, her pursuer in tow.

Samuel chased them, calling into his headset as loud as he could without Harry or Ayame hearing him.

"He's trying to take the book!!

"Don't let him get that book Samuel!!"

She felt like she'd been running forever. It had to be a nightmare – she didn't feel like she was getting anywhere. Just running in place while Harry…_ her_ Harry gained ground. She trusted him! Was he lying all this time? He had to be. So it was all a trick then, he knew about the death note all along. It made sense now…

As she forced her aching body to move faster she approached a three way intersection, at the far side of which was an outdoor plaza.

Behind her Harry yelled into his phone. "Yeah! Huff! She's running right to you! Huff! You'll see her any minute!"

Samuel raced to keep up. "L! They're going to trap her!!

* * *

L drew blood, feeling the warmth of it from his thumb. Despite this he kept his eyes fixed on the window, allowing his mind to drift through all possible solutions. How would they move?

"I thought it might come to this. Use plan B – and whatever you do, do not let her get to that main square!"

Those in the room with him looked up, surprised at his harsh tone.

Glancing around L rose from his seat. "I'm going to need the police to hold a suspect, if we're not too late that is."

* * *

Ayame couldn't run anymore. She wanted to stop, it all hurt so much. Suddenly a white blur passed in front of her, blocking off the square. A man jumped out and quickly threw her into the back of the police car which speeded off as soon as its cargo was safely inside. Another wrestled her pursuer into the back, driving off in a separate direction with him. From his seat on a bench several yards away Yukio cursed to himself.

"Damn. What shitty luck. Even these Shinigami's eyes don't do me a damn bit of good!"

In the back of the police car Ayame struggles despite the best attempts of the officer next to her.

"Let me go! Let me out!! Arrgh!" Ayame raged. She knew that this was the end. If she was put in prison they'd find out about the book for sure! They'd know what she'd done! She couldn't let it end like this!

"Tau! Trade me!"

Tau laughed. "Gladly."

With a jolt the officer reached for the book, only receiving a kick to the chest. With her foot on his chest she pushed him back A few scribbles sealed his fate and seconds later he fell away, eyes wide and staring emptily into space. With her eyes she could see everything, even the driver. With her eyes she could see his face in the rearview mirror.

When she had been set free she ran off, not turning around even as she heard the lone gunshot.

* * *

L scowled at the report. "Only we know about this, correct?"

Near nodded. "Yes. The mafia will not know she's escaped yet unless they have been following the car."

"This is likely." L sighed, sucking absently on a sugar cube. Inside he was irritated by the polices refusal to heed his advice. Their deaths only proved that they didn't take his warning seriously. "Samuel, are you still in pursuit?"

"Yes. Do you want me to catch her?"

"No. Let's see where she goes." Looking over Nears shoulder he stayed silent for a while. As L seats himself again he continues his nibbling.

"Ayame will no doubt head for a friends house. She'll think the police are waiting for her at home. We'll send a car to sit outside the house – but there's no need for them to go in. The less her parents know right now the safer they will be. Which friend will she visit…Matsuda?

Matsuda jerked up to look at L. "Yes?!"

"Could you send an unmarked car to Suzume Yukishiro's home please? Take the proper precautions. I need you to have a swat team there when she arrives. Once Ayame is captured we'll take the family to a new location for safekeeping."

Nodding, Matsuda took off, leaving the others wondering what they would do.

"Lidner. Gevanni. I want you to review the tapes from the square. We're looking for anyone with a clear line of sight to Ayame who might have reacted suspiciously. Mogi. As for you I'd like you to debrief the returning officers. Find out what they know."

As she rose from her seat Lidner glanced back at L. "You're not going to set up an interrogation for the suspect in custody?"

Near looked over his shoulder at her. "It's unlikely he'll still be alive. The police have been instructed to question him on the way in. That's why we're having Mogi debrief them. As they all moved to their respective position Gevanni cast an admiring look at the two detectives. Without even speaking they had both come up with plans that worked together. Or maybe, he thought, they both had the same plan all along. Either way those two were unique.

* * *

Why was it happening like this? It wasn't fair! Wait-

"Suzume?! Oh god! Suzume!!"

The girl across the street looked up, searching for the sound of her name. When she saw Ayame come running toward her she started to wave before noticing the severe look on her friends face.

"Ayame? What are you doing here? You look awful- what happened?"

On the verge of tears Ayame clutched onto her friend. "I'm sorry! I should have told you…he was a fake."

"Who was a fake? You're not making sense!"

Composing herself, Ayame looked up at Suzume. "Can we go to your house? I can't go home now."

After a moment Suzume nodded. "Sure."

It took a few minutes for them to make their way to the nearest train station. Once inside they headed for a bathroom, Ayame making sure to check if she was being followed. Samuel; knowing she was on alert, stayed back. He couldn't afford to be seen. But while watching the bathrooms only exit he noticed a man, a somber looking businessman sitting on a bench facing it. A man whose eyes never truly left the doorway.  
Adjusting the wire with a subtle flick he whispered into it.

"L…I think I found the holder of a death note. He's waiting for them to come out of the bathrooms."

"Is there any way you can stop him?"

"I'll try."

From behind a voice rumbled to Samuel. "Try what?" The solid point of a gun pushed into his back. "Move and I'll shoot you."

"Right." Samuel nodded, feeling sweat gathering on the back of his neck. "If you say so I won't move a muscle."

L jerked in his chair. Near gave him a quick glance. "-L."

"I know." The older detective replied. In his mind he ran the information again. The holders of a death note were waiting for Ayame to come out of the bathroom. They'd kill her as soon as she did. Someone was keeping Samuel from moving. "Get me a live feed from Shinjuku station now!"

Samuel glanced behind him. "If you want my money you can have it. I just want to get on my train home."

The mobster looked him over. "So where's your ticket?"

"You got to me before I could buy it. Please, I don't know what this is about but I just want to get on the 6:45. I live east of here and it's quite a trip."

L felt a spike of excitement. He could only think _good work Samuel.  
_

In the bathroom the girls stood close together, voices hushed. Tau watched with quiet amusement as Ayame handed the black book to Suzume. At first she seemed to be confused, not taking her eyes off of the book. But when she raised her head her eyes fell on the shinigami, widening in fear.

"Some bad guys are after this Suzume." Ayame whispered, voice shaking. "They'll kill me for it!"

Coming to terms with the monster in front of her and the strange situation in which she found herself Suzume shook her head. "Ayame. You should turn yourself in."

Horrified, Ayame looked at her oldest friend. "What?! How can you say that? You're my friend aren't you?"

"Ayame. I'm not blind. Those girls in class C…it was you wasn't it? How could you? Did you think about their parents?"

Backing away, Ayame gritted her teeth, eyes flashing. "You want me to die…that's it…

Suzume swallowed hard, knowing she was tempting fate. But she couldn't live knowing she didn't try to stop this. "I don't want anything to do with this!"

Turning quickly Suzume ran from the bathroom, fighting back tears.

Yukio's eyes landed on the girl as she stormed out. The misty red numbers and letters flew into his mind and he began to write the name in black ink. Inside the bathroom Ayame shivered with anger.

"If you won't help me then just die already!"

Samuel felt a cold chill as he watched the man write. The girl was going to die, without even knowing what hit her. He was going to watch an innocent person die…

But the seconds ticked away. The girl bought her ticket and stood on the platform, pacing and biting her nails as if she expected to fall over dead at any moment.

And nothing happened.

Quickly rising, Yukio focused on the girl. It couldn't be that she had cheated death.

"It …didn't work!" He hissed to himself.

Ayame turned the corner of the bathroom, skidding to a stop. She'd expected to hear the screams. She'd heard nothing.

"No way!" She exclaimed.

Tau laughed as he hovered over her shoulder. "Oh Sorry…forgot to mention that. Ke Ke Ke."

Running toward Suzume, Ayame called out to her and drawing unwanted attention. It was Yukio who caught sight of her.

That was the right girl. It was her, he confirmed.

"Another girl." The mobster behind Samuel wondered. "But it didn't work."

Looking back at his captor Samuel saw that the man wasn't focused on him at the moment. Moving slightly out of the guns path he quickly threw an elbow into the gangsters neck. As the man grabbed for his throat he dropped his gun, which Samuel quickly snatched before running off in the direction of the death note holder.

Ayame halted mid-stride, just as her friend turned - one hand to her chest. Suzume's eyes grew wide as she saw the man behind her friend, cold eyes now focused on her. Suddenly the man was thrown to the ground by an impact from behind. Samuel rolled twice before climbing onto his knees and lunging for the death note. A well aimed kick sent him sprawling as Yukio rolled over.

"Who the hell are you!!" Yukio snarled, jumping for the book. In the last moment Samuel aimed the gun at the other man. He didn't want to shoot but if it came down to shooting or letting the mafia have a death note his choice was obvious. With an almost feral snarl Yukio raced off, pushing aside bystanders as he made his retreat - leaving both books behind.

When Samuel looked back he could see Suzume clutching her friend, tears running down her cheeks. So he hadn't been able to stop a death after all. The fact that the dead was a former owner of a death note gave him no comfort.  
She was no doubt responsible for someones death thought, he reasoned. If she had lived she would have been executed anyway.  
Numbly, Samuel took hold of Ayame's death note. He couldn't stop her death – even though he tried. A snicker made him look up, angry. Who would laugh at a time like this? Towering above him, pale and gruesome was a wide eyed face. Samuel jumped, and then looked around. Only he could see it.

As the security guards converged on the scene he watched the shinigami cackle madly.

"Hey, human…not bad at all."


	4. Accumulation

_**DEATH NOTE**_

_**How to use it**_

_**XV**_

_**+ When the same name is written on more than two Death notes the note which is first filled in will take effect, regardless of the time of death.**_

_**+ If writing the same name on more than two Death Note is completed within a sixtieth of a second, it is regarded as simultaneous. The Death Note will not take effect and the individual written will not die.**_

L watched the rain fall against the window, the shimmering rivulets reflecting red lights from the winding steel river below that crawled along at a snails pace. He was glad Watari always drove. L didn't need to look behind him to feel the two sets of eyes boring into his back.

Ryuk chuckled. "You're so damn boring."

Tau nodded. "Tell me about it."

* * *

_**A few hours earlier**_

Watching Suzume on the screen made him feel a bit like a pervert. Another screen displayed the girl's family. Her father paced while her mother sat, head down with her hands clasped on her lap. L knew they must be sick with worry. But their daughter was alive, soon they'd know that themselves.

Ryuk laughed in the background as he took in the scene from over L's shoulder. "Doesn't this look familiar?" L only moved his eyes, making no indication other than that of even hearing the shinigami's comment.

Gevanni was the first to speak, rising from his chair to look over at the screen as well. Ryuk only gave him a passing glance.

"Is she a suspect?"

Near started twisting his hair in the opposite direction. "No. We just don't want her getting hurt."

The sound of the door caught everyone's attention as Mogi entered. Near turned toward him from the floor.

"Can you tell us what information you've gotten from the police?"

Mogi nodded. "Yes. It appears that he's working for an international syndicate. He just happened to stumble across the girl and her death note.

L stirred his tea. "He was unusually cooperative for a mafia man. He asked for police help, did he not?"

"He wanted to know if the police could save him from the death note." Mogi replied.

Sighing, L sipped the liquid before lowering it again. It was almost hot enough to burn his tongue. "Unfortunately we do not have that power. Anything else Mogi-san?"

"He claimed that his organization bought their death note on the black market.

Hearing that, Matsuda crossed his arms angrily. "That's…wrong. Selling death."

L nodded. "That, unfortunately, is the state of the world. These are people who market death through many means – it's not surprising a death note would be handled the same way."

Near looked through some of the assembled files, trying to find a sheet with the names of those known to be in the same syndicate Harry had been in.

"Although, that does raise an interesting question. Who would willingly sell a Death Note? It would be safer to keep it for themselves."

"Indeed." L mused. "Selling it could easily be the merchant's death sentence."

As they took a moment to watch one another they heard the scraping of a chair along the floor as Samuel stood up. His head hung and when he finally looked up he had such a look of horror and remorse on his face that it was painful to see.

"These books…people have died because of them."

"Please." L encouraged. "Speak your mind if you want."

The books skidded across the floor to rest against the chair L crouched in.

"I don't want them!" Samuel declared. "How can I hold onto them, feeling sick like this?"

Carefully leaning forward, L scooped up both books. His eyes looked over them both with interest. "I understand. We'll watch them for you."

Samuel frowned at him, seeming confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Near asked, suddenly paying close attention to the situation.

"Are you okay?" Gevanni prodded.

L forced back a knowing smile. "I'll take care of your death note, Samuel."

Samuel scratched his head. "My…death note?"

Standing up, L placed both books on his chair. "Please, go get some rest. It's been a long day."

After the agent had left the others were in stunned silence for half a minute.

"He forgot." Lidner whispered.  
Near spun his chair. "That confirms it then. I gathered from L's past research that there was a way to forget about the death notes existence. If you relinquish ownership of the note your memories go with it. You most likely would get your memories back if you regained the note."

On the other side of the room Matsuda jumped off the couch, eyes wide.

"I see now! That's how he did it."  
Lidner and Gevanni looked questioningly at him, not understanding. Mogi took over.

"Light fooled us into thinking he was innocent…we believed him. For a while it seemed like he knew nothing of KIRA."

Matsuda walked in circles. "So he lost his memories to absolve his guilt. And it worked!"

"Did any of you come to think he might just be a terrific actor?"

Both men looked at L. The detective however; did not return their gaze. Instead he was looking at an unoccupied space near the door.

"Hm….according to all our research a shinigami accompanies a death note holder, correct?"

Nodding excitedly, Matsuda tried to catch sight of a shinigami – despite it being impossible as he had not yet touched the death notes.

"Yes. They go together! So do you see one?"

Casually sipping his tea, L replied. "There are not enough shinigami for death notes."

"So did the one who got away have a spare?" Near wondered aloud. "Or…is it that you're not yet the real owner of that note?"

"More likely the latter. But it's still only 5."

Over his cup, L looked at the two shinigami.

"Hyuk. Hyuk." Ryuk laughed.

"Ke. Ke. Ke." Tau followed.

"Let's move on shall we?" L stated, resisting the urge to sigh heavily. A small bottle of white out in his left hand he made his way back to the chair. Putting his tea down he lifted the book on top and looked through the first few pages. "Hm. There are several female names…and the writing is very delicate. I assume this was Ayame's."

"Many of her classmates died I in a short time span." Lidner revealed. "That's why we targeted her."

Unscrewing the cap from the small white bottle, L drew something on the front of the book. Before picking up the second to do the same. "To keep them separate we will label them like so." Holding them up for all to see, the group read the kanji on each book.

"Ayame's bears the character for moon, while our unknown mans has sun written on it. Outside of these rooms the death notes will be referred to collectively as Illuminations, or Bright. Although I highly advise you not to mention them at all unless absolutely necessary."

The group gave comments of agreement. Near moved from his chair.

"It's already late, so we have one last order of business for the night. Mogi, I'd like you to bring L and I the videotapes of any camera overlooking the scene of today's incident. Gevanni – we've already informed the news stations not to air anything about this, I want you to hold them to their word. Lidner, if you don't mind I'd like you to tell the family about Ayame's death. Hearing it in the press or from a stranger on the street won't help."

"No Near." L stopped him. "I'll do it. But first…let's figure out a way to secure the death notes."

With agreements all around they set out to do just that.

* * *

Ryuk looked over at L, his permanent grin wider than usual. His dagger-like teeth glinted in the dim light.

"That woman really let you have it didn't she? Hyuk Hyuk"

Glancing over at Near he took a moment to watch the boy carefully. The young man had fallen asleep at his desk. Moving into the side bedroom he shut the door behind him. The two shinigami phased through the wall, unconcerned.

"She lost her child." L reminded them. "Of course she would be upset. It's only natural to need someone to blame."

"She sure slapped you around though!" Tau laughed at him. "I believed her when she said she'd kill you!"

Picking up an apple, the detective tossed it to Ryuk who gladly caught it. Another one landed in Tau's hands and for a moment he looked at it like it had come from another world. "And what is this?"

After seeing Ryuk enthusiastically devour the fruit he took a hesitant bite – eyes widening instantly. "This…is Heaven!"

Continuing to stare out of the window, L let his mind wander. Suzume was alive, while Ayame was dead. It could have just as easily gone the other way. How is it that a simple action – a sequence of events could lead to disaster? No. Nothing in the world was truly an accident. There was a chain of choices and situations that led up to the end result – any one having the power to change fate. If one link broke, death could be avoided. You just had to find out what each link was beforehand and sever it.

"Dumb luck. That's what life amounts to at times."

Both shinigami looked at L expectantly.

"Suzume. Your friend saved your life by trying to kill you. Life is strange like that. But now three of the death notes are accounted for."

"Three to go." Ryuk pointed out. "You sure you can do it?"

L nodded. "Of course. This is my last case after all. I have to make it good."

"You humans." Tau commented.

"Yeah." Ryuk agreed. "Just watch. It's going to get really exciting again."


	5. Devils Dance

With a click the door creaked open, black eyes peering inside to rest on the man at the window. Without a word, L continued to stare out the window as Near entered the room.

"I expected as much, L."

"Is there something I can help you with, Near?"

Near moved closer. "Is it strange for me to feel like spending time with you? We've been separated for years. It's completely natural."

He took a seat on the bed, one knee pulled to his chest. "You've changed…L. It's like a whole new person."

L moved, turning to face Near. The younger man smiled.

"You still look the same though. Haven't aged a day."

Eyes narrowing for just a moment, L remained still. "Really? Thank you then. I haven't noticed."

There was a long silent moment as the two observed one another – predecessor and heir. After a time Near tilted his head to the side, twisting his hair.

"I think I am still shocked to see you here. We were told you had died – Mello and I. Mello stormed off…he took it pretty hard. I'm sure if he'd known you'd be standing here now he wouldn't have been so reckless. Then again…he might not believe it either."

"You're having a hard time believing I'm alive." L stated simply.

"Wouldn't you be a little skeptical if someone came back from the dead?"

"Of course."

Behind Near the shinigami waited – eyes curious at the mental tug of war.

"Especially," Near continued. "Seeing as I saw your name written in the death note. Those whose name is written in that note shall die."

"Most of the time." L smiled.

"Without fail." Near responded. "However; that raises a few questions. How did Suzume survive?"

At this L looked back out into the city. "Apparently there is a rule that states if a name is written in two notes simultaneously then the person is spared."

"Is that how it happened?"

L remained silent.

With a sigh Near left the bed, walking toward his mentor. "I'm glad then." His hand reached out to touch L on the shoulder, causing the other man to give a confused look. As the hand trailed down his chest L stopped it.

"I realize that the years have passed, but I did not think that Near had matured so much."

Near removed his hand, expressionless. "The truth is always a little strange, L."

Without answering, L turned to a nearby dresser and started lifting his shirt off with his back to Near who was watching - wondering what the detective was up to now. As the white cloth pulled away Near could begin to see the deep lines carved into the flesh. Old wounds – years old perhaps covered the detectives pale back. And in the middle was a series of scars that looked as if someone had carved the number 13 into L's back. But it was too cramped to be a number, and the horizontal dashes crossing what would have been the 1 made it evident that it wasn't a number at all…it was a letter.

Near felt like someone had just kicked him in the chest. Struggling to keep his porcelain mask firmly in place he forced his breathing to slow down – but it didn't stop his heart from pounding.

"It's quite common for someone to say that being separated from the one you love is akin to your heart being ripped out." L began to speak in a soft, almost flippant voice. As he turned Near could see another scar that ran directly under the ribs and was offset a bit to L's left side. Almost unable to look the other man in the face, Near continued to stare at the scar. L looked back out the window, lost in his own mind.

"From experience, having a broken heart feels far worse. If you don't mind, Near, I'd like to take my shower now."

Near nodded, turning away for the first time. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

Once Near had left the room and closed the door behind him he felt something strange. He was shaking. He could have never imagined that L hid such a secret. But seeing those scars, there was no doubt who had carved his mark into L's flesh.

"Even for you…it's too cruel, B."

Under the cold water L stares at the drain, watching the water swirl at his feet.

"It's useless to dwell on the past. It won't bring the dead back to you. Never."

Outside of the door Ryuk chuckled.

"That was pretty close. I thought he had it all figured out for a minute there. You sure you're up to this L?"

In a small octagon shaped room a lone figure sits in a chair, back to the door. The colors of the stained glass coming in through the windows cast a warm, serene light around the space. From behind the heavy oak door a pair of curious eyes watched. Near was young, but not so young he couldn't tell that something was wrong with the person he cared most about. He'd been watching L sit listlessly in front of the windows for an hour. After receiving one of the letters he frequently got he had wandered off to be in peace while he read it, looking quite happy. It was one of the few things to make him smile like that.

Entering as silent as a wisp of smoke, Near approached L who took no notice of his presence. Now that he was closer, Near could see the letter that hung limply in L's hand as it fell over the chair. L wasn't even sitting right, Near thought. He doesn't slouch in a chair like that ever.

Mello quickly grabbed Near by the arm before he could move any closer. Suddenly taking notice that he was not alone, L stood up, leaving the paper on the floor.

"L!" The blonde boy called out, hoping for a reply. L didn't turn around and Mello just barely caught his response.

"Beyond…you will see justice for this."

Left alone, the two boys glanced back at the page and the messy letters written in dried blood.

Leaning back in his chair, Near watched the sunrise.

"We never told you that we knew. You wouldn't have been able to live with the pain."

In his mind the letters only word echoed;

NEVERMORE

* * *

It was like the night before hadn't happened Near thought as he watched L eating a delicate shortcake buried in strawberries and cream. A moment later Gevanni walked in boldly, a smile on his face.

"L! Police have recovered the death note from the Louve."

L nodded, enjoying his desert. "That's wonderful Gevanni. I trust the switch was successful then?"

"I'm surprised it went so well. The government was more than willing to help us. It seems they've had some group staking them out for the past month now. So far there have been no break-ins but they were relieved to have us take the book."

Near gave a sigh of relief. "Who could have imagined on would end up in a museum of all places?"

"It's not too remarkable. It is fairly old judging from its condition. Superstition is enough to make most people in the old days – and even now, drop it like it was cursed. Seeing a shinigami would have made the decision all the more reasonable."

For a moment the lights flickered.

Matsuda, Gevanni, Lidner and Mogi continued unawares. It was only when L's fork hit his plate with a noisy clatter that they took notice. L's eyes were wider than usual, a childlike nervousness filling them.

Near moved out of his chair. "It couldn't be…"

L placed the cake on a nearby table, standing up quickly. "Everyone listen closely. We're evacuating the building."

Almost jumping over the small couch, Near moved to the closest computer, checking the surveillance cameras. The bottom floor was strewn with people. A monitor on the left displayed a warning for a known gas.

"They're all asleep. It's no doubt making its way up as we speak, it could even be in the air system."

As Near watched men in black clothes charged in, like a well trained militia.

"L…they're professional."

Outside Yukio was only aware of the fact that his plan was going well this time. He watched the building with anxious eyes, looking from window to window. Everyone from the fifth floor down should be unconscious by now and it wouldn't be long before the soldiers reached the top floors where their targets would be sitting ducks.

L's fingers flew over the keys and the lights in the building were immediately extinguished, leaving only the floors the investigation team used.

"Quick! Lidner! Take the death notes to the roof. Watari, I'll need a chopper now! Near – move to the roof with Lidner. Mogi- gather the papers, not a single one is to be left! Gevanni, help Mogi. Anything that can't be taken will be destroyed so please prioritize. Also, Mogi, call Matsuda and tell him not to come anywhere near this building."

Near helped gather paperwork into large plastic bags. "L-"

"Trust me." L said plainly to him, eyes calming down as he let his mind work through the situation. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this."

Taking a bound box out of a nearby drawer he handed it to Near. "Take care of this, just as you would the death notes. Watari and I have the code so don't try to open it. It'll destroy what's inside." Looking around L braced himself.

"Everyone…I wish you the best."


	6. Reunion

As the men stormed the building a gleaming metal form lifted from the roof, blades slicing through the thick rain as it began to rise into the dark clouds. Yukio cursed under his breath as he watched it vanish from sight. Maybe they would leave something behind…but he doubted it.

Next to him his subordinate remained silent; knowing that to incur his boss's wrath could be a death sentence. At the very least he had a working sense of self preservation.

Yukio was right to hold no hope of finding any evidence as the entire floor was incinerated by the time they arrived.

Outside in the rain L walked, disappearing into the concrete forest. Ryuk and Tau hovered above, their ethereal bodies offering no protection from the driving rain. For a while everything seemed calm. Then, as L made a quick dash across an alley a blur of metal streaked past, almost running him down. L dodged to the left, scraping his arm as he rolled out of the cars path. With a sharp turn the vehicle pivoted to face him head on and paused for only an instant before the tires squeal again. L only had time to stand before the car hit - throwing him over the top of the vehicle and rolling onto the road behind it with the sound of splitting glass following in his wake.

L bit back a pained cry. He couldn't afford to die just yet…there was work to do.

Dragging himself into a narrow alley he disappeared in the urban maze.

He could feel them staring.

Pausing for breath, L looked up to see Ryuk perched on top of a slender pole. Tau remained at ground level, peering at him from the side of a building. Their eyes glowed with an unholy light – a light not seen in the mortal world.

Were they waiting, watching for him to die?

"Yur a tough guy ain't ya?"

Standing tall, a man with a slicked back pompadour swaggered up to him, lead pipe tapping ominously on one shoulder. Others were converged on the scene, all looking him over like a pack of wolves eyeing their prey.

L held a hand to his side. It hurt to breath. His leg felt strange and he reasoned that the impact had fractured it near the knee. A common enough injury for pedestrians struck by cars – not that it was any comfort to him.

"Aw…somethin' wrong? You look a little beat up!"

"Guess gettin' creamed by a car does that, huh?"

"Yeah…sorry about that. We wanted to end it all quick for ya'."

He could deal with this, L reassured himself.

Yes…just let them walk into it.

As the first man attacked with a wild hook punch L pivoted to the side, hooking the arm mid-air with his hand. With his other hand the struck the arm halfway up, snapping the bone.

"AAAAGHHE!! SHIT!! GET HIM OFF ME!!"

Leaving the injured man alone, L dodged the next charge, planting a well aimed strike in the attacker's throat that knocked him unconscious. Three men now hovered around him – afraid to advance and unwilling to retreat. It was the man with the lead pipe next. He charged in with the weapon over his head, intending to bring it down on L's skull. L raced in, his shoulders hitting the man in the chest. A second later a palm strike downward caused his opponent to collapse, unable to stand.

"AGAH…who the hell!?" He wheezed. L left him.

"These men will need emergency attention. If I injure you as well then all four of you will be left here without any way to reach help."

Taking his words to heart the two men inched around him to their fallen comrades, trying to help them as best they could.

After watching them disappear L fell against the wall. The frantic charge had damaged his already battered leg and he wasn't sure if he could even make it to anyplace remotely safe. But seeing the gleaming eyes and sharp-toothed grins he couldn't help but try

* * *

The death notes sat on a makeshift table of cardboard boxes and a wooden plank.

The apartment hadn't been moved into yet – only being rented a week beforehand. As the group milled around anxiously Watari pushed the door open with a loud bang, hauling his battered and soaked charge in.

"I'm glad all of you made it here safely. The books are safe as well then?"

"L! You're alive!" Lidner yelled, jumping to her feet. L gave her an exhausted look.

"We've covered this subject haven't we? Perhaps all of you have a short memory."

Watari chuckled while Near only gave a quick laugh.

Oblivious to L's humor the others watched silently as L was helped into the adjoining room. A few minutes later Watari reemerged, wiping his head.

"I guessed this might happen. All the evidence and files at the old location have been destroyed. However; there are backups. We'll be flying out in the next hour or so."

Matsuda shook his head. "What about L? Is he going go be able to fly in that condition? What happened to him!?"

"Apparently someone ran him over." Watari sighed.

Gevanni looked over at Matsuda. "I agree with him…I don't know if L can fly like this."  
"Of course he can't!" Lidner argued. "He could have internal injuries! If it goes untreated he could die!"

"We'll have a doctor on the flight look at him. Did you think we were going to fly commercial?"

The room fell silent until Watari continued. "We keep one plane on standby for cases such as this. I'll have his personal doctor look him over on the flight."

"Where are we going?" Matsuda asked quietly. Watari smiled.

"Somewhere nice. Please don't worry about L – he's quite durable. Once he's caught his breath a bit we'll head out."

Those gathered took a moment to get their bearings, all except for Near whose dark eyes never left the door on the far side of the room.

* * *

Along a dark road they ride into the countryside.

Near watched L, half asleep in the back of the limousine with his left leg held in a splint. He knew that under the shirt were bandages over his battered body.

It had been the right choice…technically.

If all of them had rushed to the roof they would have had to leave someone behind anyway. And not even Watari knew the codes that would turn the ward to ash. Only L knew. So it was obvious – completely rational that he had stayed behind. After all, there was only so much room in the helicopter anyway.

But Near was finding a hard time convincing his heart that it was the smart thing to do.

What if L had died again?

Head down, Near nervously twisted his silver hair.

It was obvious that the painkillers had worn off. Even if L didn't cry out with every jolt the side of his mouth twitched and he went rigid for a split second before relaxing again. Near watched as Matsuda offered him some water and felt a bitter pain as L rejected it yet again.

Still…it had been the logical choice. But maybe it would have worked if he'd stayed behind instead.

_Impossible._ His mind worked it over. _Only L knew the codes_.

Damn it all…

Just as suddenly as they had started on this long journey the limo came to a stop, the car making a soft rocking motion. Hearing the engine click off Near opened his door without waiting for Watari. Peeking his head around the door he saw the familiar brick façade rise before him. By the time he looked back into the car Gevanni and Mogi had helped carry L out. Near almost cracked a smile at the thoroughly uncomfortable look on L's face as he was carried up the front steps.

Once inside the two orphans took a deep breath – taking in the scent of the home. L perked up a bit. He liked the slightly musky smell. It was reminiscent of a great library full of books waiting to be read.

Watari, Matsuda and Lidner stumbled in with some of the salvaged paperwork. Setting his load down on the polished wood floors, Watari straightened his jacket and smiled at them.

Matsuda set his down with an unceremonious thump. "Where are we?"

Watari smiled, as if he'd been waiting for someone to ask.

"Allow me to welcome you to Whammy House. Please, make yourselves comfortable here."


	7. Crescent

**Three months later**

* * *

In a special wing of the home computer screens turned through images of scenes and evidence. Matsuda diligently watched for any new information through the internet while the others perused the gathered data. It was only after an hour or so that they realized that they were two people short.

"Maybe they're busy…" Gevanni whispered to himself.

Ryuk contorted himself into various unnatural positions as he followed behind the black haired youth. "Ah…I'm getting withdrawals!"

"Tell me about it!" Tau grumbled beside him.

There were two more dissenting voices and L glanced back to see Berdon and Kane eagerly watching him as well.

_I should be used to it by now…but having so many is a little disconcerting. _

"There's a basket in my room. Help yourselves."

With cries of glee the four melted through the wall like mist to devour the basket L knew sat at the edge of his desk. Finally free of their ever present eyes for a while he continued on his way.

From where L was it looked like the world stretched on forever. The sky seemed to reach into the very depths of the universe. Somewhere out there was single point where everything that existed had originated from. And what was there before that?

Some questions were impossible to answer. That old universe had passed away along with its unique laws – laws no one knew.

"You're lost in your own head again."

Without glancing back, L nodded. "I suppose. It seems to be happening more and more."

"You're getting old, even if you don't look like it."

"Hm…So…I'm old. On top of that I'm "it"."

Near looked up into the heavens, watching them for a moment. "It wasn't hard to figure out where you would be. You loved to look up at the night sky – even back then."

Silence filled the air, only the sounds of the night reaching their ears as they stood on the roof.

"…Near. How long have you known the whole truth?"

"I suspected from day one. I waited just to be sure."

"So. Will you tell the others?"

"Do you want me to?" Near asked. "There wouldn't be any point. Gevanni and Lidner would not know the difference as they never knew L back then. I've asked Mogi to stay quiet and Matsuda is …himself. He wont' be able to put everything together with half of the pieces missing."

Turning around for the first time, Near could see the smile on his elders face.  
"So my star pupil. What gave it all away?"

Near gave him a smile. "Your boyish good looks."

L at first only gave a slight smirk before he started laughing. With a final coughing gasp he sighed. "I knew that you would figure it all out. There was never any doubt about your abilities. We knew you would be the perfect successor.

Near gave L a serious look, his pale brows furrowed as he looked over the other man.

"Why didn't you come back?"

"There was no avoiding it." L said simply. "Fortunately my doctors are quite skilled; otherwise I wouldn't be standing here now. Although…I'd be lying if I didn't say that good fortune was also involved. On that day – I should have died. And I did. In order to live I had to die."

Behind him a voice rasped, "Hey, isn't that cheating?"

Kane gave a snort at the younger Berdon. "Not really. It's not up to us anyway."

"Tricky as ever." Ryuk chuckled.

"It's the past now." L continued, not looking up. "Let's move forward together on this."

Near agreed. "Of course."

As soon as Near had started to leave L heard a low giggle behind him. A giggle from the youngest of the shinigami that were now bound to him. Berdon clicked his teeth.

"Ha. Ha. You better hurry it up then. Ya ain't got much time."

Feeling his blood run cold, L could only stare at the laughing god of death. It felt like time had slowed around him. Time was running out – that's what he'd said.

"Idiot!" Kane slapped the other shinigami quickly. "Are you asking to be punished?!"

Biting his lip, L spoke up again.

"You know…"

Hearing his mentor's words, Near turned his head to look back. His expression was blank as usual but his eyes showed a hint of interest. L knew that behind him the shinigami watched – invisible to Nears eyes while their own burned holes into him with their intensity. The gods of death surrounded L on all sides, watching him with a demonic energy.

"If I could trade, I would."

L could hear the words that were for his ears only.

"Ke. Ke. So who's gonna get it?"

"As a favor to an old friend." The detective continued, his eyes moving to his right to land upon the dark clad Ryuk who gave a toothy grin.

"As you wish! Boy, I though you'd never do it! You proved me wrong."

As the laughter echoed in his mind a red haze appeared and formed itself into wavering symbols that become as solid as cut stone. In the numbers under Nate Rivers' head was the unsettling truth that was nearly enough to make L call out to him.

Near…oh Near…

"Near. You will succeed me and nothing in heaven or earth will stop me from making that happen."

The younger man felt his heart skip a beat as L raised his head to look at him, his eyes seeming to pulse with a dark red light. He knew it had to be his imagination – L couldn't look like that.  
And what about hell? Ryuk though wryly.

As Near walked away the shinigami completely engulfed L, surrounding him on all sides.

_Near…with all this death pressing in can I really do anything? It might all be a fool's errand._

"We can't do a thing." Ryuk reminded him sternly. "So don't even ask. But if you write his name in the death note then he'll have a little longer at least! Hyuk! Hyuk!"

"I…will prevail!"

* * *

In the darkness of a silent bedroom the man tossed in his sleep, face frowning at some haunting vision in his mind. The white hair fell over his clenched eyes, obscuring them.

He was in a graveyard of bones.

And in the center of it all was Yagami Light, surrounded by shinigami who floated by as if he were nothing more than an illusion. Lights smile spread into a maniacal grin until it burst forth with cruel laughter.

"It won't be long Near! My revenge is inescapable. I will see you dead for destroying my new world. I swear it Near."

The pressure behind him made Near look back into the red eyes of L who stood, watching the scene intensely as he was held aloft by the arms of four shinigami, each with glowing eyes of their own.

"I will see you take the name of L."

A ghoul laughed. "It doesn't matter to us either way! This ones ours now!"

As the monster spoke the hands reached closer to L's neck until they encircled it, their faces crowding to his. "Don't think that those who use the death note can go to either heaven or hell!"

His hero began to disappear, his body scattering away in ashes until there was nothing left but the fading glow of his eyes in Nears mind. Behind him Light began to vanish as well.

"It's pointless, either way I win!"

Waking in a cold sweat, Near immediately put his head in his hands and forced back a set of tears. It had been years since he had even come close to crying. Not even when L had died years before had he shed any tears. But that was only death…having to suffer even once one was dead was just too horrible.

And worse yet was the seed of doubt in his mind. Was this person who he said he was? Could it just be possible that it's an elaborate trick?

"I'm….getting too emotional in my old age." Near whispered to himself. As he looked out of his window he felt an uncomfortable knot in his stomach.

Fear. He didn't want to know what tomorrow held.

* * *

The next day revealed the disappearance of L.

They had checked every square inch of the house only to find nothing. It was because of their diligent searching that they almost missed the urgent call that was coming in on the computers downstairs. When Lidner answered it her sharp voice quickly called everyone down to her. As Near came downstairs he saw her point to a single lit monitor.

"Listen up!"

Near stopped in his tracks, wondering if it was a live feed or a recording. He couldn't reveal anything right now.

"This is the leader of the Omega. We have your spy. You probably think you're so slick, L."

L? I'll have to play along then.

"Wait." Near spoke up. "You say you have our spy? What proof do you have?"

As the image of L came up Near found himself disbelieving. That couldn't be L…there was no way that the beaten man in front of him was the greatest detective in the world.

"He was a bit reluctant to tell us who he worked for at first, but as you can see we've come to an agreement. Now it's time for you to do the same, L."

So that's why he hasn't killed L yet. He'll ask for a trade – probably the death notes.

"You're pretty quiet." The voice continued. "Maybe you don't think we're serious? A shame."

L reeled from the sudden strike to the face, a few drops of blood splattering across his already bloodstained shirt. Near could see some of the droplets running down the lens of the camera and held back all the anger that threatened to boil over. Getting angry wouldn't help – it wouldn't save him. Staying calm would.

A hand reached down to rip at the dark hair and pull L's face up at a painful angle. With his head wrenched to the side he was forced to look directly into the camera.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Matsuda screamed. Mogi charged in to pull him away from the screen before he did something reckless.

"Oh. So you do care about your spy?"

"L-"

"I know!" Near cut him off. "We can't leave him like that."

Confused, Matsuda struggled as Mogi lead him away.

"We know about your little stash. Bring us the notes – all five of them. No games now, we're dead serious. Speaking of which, should we show you how serious?"

From the left a gun came into the frame to prod tauntingly at L's face.

"No!"

"Good. I look forward to doing business with you."

Once the screen had gone black Near sat down. He looked over at a small flashing red light and mentally thanked Lidner for thinking on her feet. They had to get all of the information they could out of the recording before they met for a trade.

"L. Is this what you wanted?"

* * *

Yukio smiled to himself, pleased with how things were going.

"That guy. Just like planned."

"Isn't it too easy?" The shinigami behind him wondered out loud. Yukio glared at her.

"No. They have no choice but to come for him. Then I'll kill them all and finish creating the new world. That is what we in Omega want!"

In his concrete cell L coughed into the floor. He could see the legs of the shinigami as they loomed above him.

_My last mission. I can't fail; it's unacceptable for L to disappear from this world. In only 36 hours…it all ends._

* * *

As Near looked out of the helicopters window he bit at his lip.

"Please. Don't die on me again."


	8. Terminus

_**All of the pieces are in order. With the last actors taking their places on the stage it is at last time to raise the final curtain.**_

As Near approached the roof the cold sea breeze whipped at him.

_L. I see it all now._

* * *

At Whammy House Near poured over the kidnapping footage. He couldn't find anything that might give him a clue or a sign as to what the man was planning. The exchange was in a day or so and if he didn't put everything together they would all be in grave danger.

Then a glint of silver caught his eye – something that no one else would have given a second thought to.

A silver wristwatch.

"Matsuda, Mogi! Come with me! We're going to search L's room."

Once upstairs they opened the heavy wood doors and stepped into the warm darkness of the famous detective's room. As soon as the light switched on they could see the black book – the only thing on a heavy redwood desk.

"A death note! Is that one of the ones we collected already?"

"No…he must have had it all along."

As he strode over to the desk, Near felt his heart racing. He could already see where the path was leading him. L must have taken a piece of the death note and seeing as he never wore a watch that made it the most likely hiding place. L would have known about Lights watch from the case files left in the library of the orphanage.

"He's planning something."

"Something? Well, his plans must have failed." Lidner commented sadly from the door. "He's now the hostage of a ruthless organization. And he knows we can't hand over the death notes to them."

"His plans haven't failed, or rather; everything is going just as he planned."

Everyone gave the young white haired man startled looks. Near could feel the weight of their disbelief. It didn't matter if they didn't understand, just so long as they didn't interfere with L's plan.

"I don't get it. That makes no sense! So he wanted to get kidnapped?"

Mogi nodded. "To get the note."

With an approving smile Near lifted the black notebook from the desk. As soon as he'd touched it Ryuks face grinned down at him.

"Yo. It's been a while, Near."

"Ryuk. I only half expected to see you again."

"Yeah. I got a message for ya from L."

* * *

The cold wind whipped around them on the roof of the seaside building. From beneath his mask Near could see the other side approaching, woolen ski masks over their own head. All except for L who closed his eyes as best he could against the cutting air. The kidnappers stopped several yards away. Near cast a glance back at Mogi and Lidner who returned his gaze from beneath their coverings.

L glanced behind Near to see Ryuk hovering – waiting just as he'd been instructed. It had taken a little bribing but L was sure that the shinigami would keep to the plan. Bribing seemed to work unsettlingly well on gods of death.

Below in the lower levels the guards pounded at a sealed room. Tau only rolled his enlarged eyes at their pleas.

"You just sit tight. You're not going anywhere until this is all over with." With a sigh the shinigami paced anxiously. "He better not be lying or I'll kill him myself."

"Those are the notes I assume." Yukio asked. He was rather enjoying his position as the leader of his little organization. It allowed him to be so deliciously evil. And soon he would have all of the death notes he wanted and those detectives that he'd been dodging from day one would be dead.

_To think, the mighty Kira was taken out by this run. This L doesn't look to be much at all, just a scrawny wannabe. _

Near watched his opponent calmly. "Of course they're the notes. Do you need to make sure?"

Waving to a guard Yukio responded, "Hey! He's coming for them."

"Wait." Near stopped him, showing no signs of moving. "How do we know you won't kill us once you have them? We'll send someone over with them and you send our man over."

Yukio gave a soft, amused chuckle. "Why not? But it has to be you, L. Come on and move it."

After a momentary pause Near began to walk forward, his pace even and unhurried. With a nudge from his guards L began moving toward the younger man as well. Knowing his face couldn't be seen, L shifted his gaze to the left.

_Good. Berdon is there._

Sol gave a soft laugh of his own as Near and L passed one another. As Yukio looked up in question he felt his heart seize up. His body wavered as he looked back at the two men with hatred in his eyes. L turned his head, returning the gaze with red eyes.

"Im…pos..si…you….L…"

The men around Yukio sprang to his aid, keeping him from collapsing to the ground.

L waved Near back. "Near! Fall back!"

"Ki-ll them." Yukio gasped desperately as his vision began to fail. "Kill…L."

"Berdon! Now!!"

The fired bullets scattered away from Near just as L dashed in to grapple with the guards, sending three flying in a matter of seconds.

As Yukio gasped for breath he cast his eyes one last time on Sol who laughed at him.

"I don't care what happens to you…I'm done with all of this."

Ryuk flared his wings. "L! Choppers here!"

As Yukio's second in command took the note from his fallen commander he reeled back in horror at the vision of death before him. Snatching the note, L threw it back toward Near.

The men turned to shoot but stood in awe as the military helicopters rose up the side of the building, revealing themselves for the first time. L smiled to himself.

_Yes. They crept up along the coast like I asked. With all the commotion the men couldn't have gotten the warning in time, not with these stealth versions._

"L! Times up!!" Ryuk called out, his voice echoing across the roof. Turning, L could see him hovering over a spot on the roof. As the second in command lunged for Near L blocked him, holding him back. Gathering all his breath he yelled to his heir.

"NEAR!! GET DOWN!!"

On the roof the marksman looked through the lens. The man he was going to shoot had just dropped out of sight behind a piece of masonry. Damn. But the black haired guy had called that one Near…he was supposed to kill L. Changing his aim he locked onto his new target just as they turned to face him.

Firing once he watched as the target remained standing, only wavering a moment. The first man broke cover, running toward the second. The sniper took aim again only to feel his throat close up. He couldn't breathe…

And as he fell away from his weapon Sol laughed to himself as his body faded into sand.

"I was tired of all this bull anyway. So now I can finally put this damn book down. What a relief."

Letting his arms fall to his side, L allowed the dead second in command to hit the roof with a limp thud. It felt hard to breath…it had suddenly turned so cold...

His feet began to carry him forward until he looked up to see Ryuk floating above.

"You're still standing around here? What are you doing? It was fun while it lasted anyway, wasn't it?"

Taking his eyes from the shinigami, L could see a welcome face watching him serenely from a few feet away. The man held out a hand to him, dark eyes shining.

As they touched, L felt lighter. Like he could walk on air.

"It's been a long time."

"Too long. I haven't seen you in ages."

The other man smiled. "Then let's spend some time getting reacquainted."

"L!! DAMMIT!!"

Ryuk watched from a distance. "He's already long gone kid. And thanks to him you won't be meeting him again for a long long time."

* * *

**A YEAR LATER**

He twisted the black strands around his finger. He'd never quite broken the habit. She had once told him it was cute – so he hadn't made any attempt to change it. As he stood staring at the cold grey stones he heard steps beside him.

"That's a new look sir."

"Not at all Roger."

"Shouldn't you be calling me Watari, sir?"

The man gave a soft shake of the head, his eyes never leaving the tombstones. He watched as the vibrant flowers rustled in the cold wind only to be dusted with the faintest white specks. He smiled briefly at the shiny holiday wrappers as the candy sat in it's dish.

"…not here." He whispered. "There's no need to hide from the dead. They know the truth."

With fatherly care Roger placed a golden scarf around the young mans neck, gently tying it.

"I'd think she'd like you to have this."

"Ryuk said that I was out of time. I was supposed to die. L saved me."

"All of our days are numbered, sir. Mine, yours, and theirs. You shouldn't think of it as reckless – in fact it was a well thought out plan. You wouldn't be here without it. She knew that her time was coming to an end and she wanted this to be the way she left this world."

"While that is true…it still hurts."

As the two pilgrims turned to leave the dead behind, the dark haired man turns to look back one last time. His eyes trace over the names carved like knives into the stone.

"You changed everything for him. Your life, your body, your mind, your fate – everything. Your devotion was only matched by his. His shadow and his shield…I can only hope I'll live up to our name."

The old man nodded. "I have faith in you. So shall we go now, L?"

Near smiled.

"I'm here, standing where you were all those years ago. Your names will live on through me now. And with the notes at the bottom of the deepest sea there can never be another Kira, so please sleep well."

_You two…have saved us all._

As he left, Near whispered under his breath. Not even Roger could hear the words, but if he had he would have understood.

"Tell this soul with sorrow laden, if within the distant Aidenn,

It shall clasp a sainted maiden, whom the angels named Lenore –

Clasp a rear and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Lenore?

Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore'."


	9. End Credits

Answer Key

A bunch of question you probably want answered. I know, I know. If you have any others just ask but I'll try to clear things up for those of you I may have lost along the way.

(sorry!)

**How is L dead but alive?**

- It wasn't L after all, but Lenore – his shadow. Since day one they had worked as a team; L crunched the data while Lenore went out to collect it. Since they were both referred to as L and often looked identical there was no way to tell they weren't the same person.

**Who is this Lenore anyway?**

- An OC of mine created to explain why L was there when he should be dead. If L had been alive he would have been a good deal older as well. (Near is around 25 when this story takes place)

**What about the scars?**

- The scars are from an encounter with Beyond Birthday when she was working with L on the case as his double. Her injuries were great enough to force her out of action. The reason she could take her shirt off was because of the surgery necessary to recover coupled with her decision to take on a more masculine body with the purpose of continuing the case as L. Hence the gap.

**Why are Ide, Aizawa, and Rester dead?**

- Even though it's not the scientifically accepted way of doing it…I made up a way to interpret the numbers that you see above the heads of people in the Death Note books. Nears are listed near the end, along with Lidner, Gevanni, Mogi, Aizawa, Rester, Ide and Matsuda. The way it came out is that after the series Near only has two or so years left, so I designed the story with the main purpose of how to save Near. And in order to stick with that I had to go along with Rester, Aizawa and Ide being dead and buried by the time the story takes place.

**How long has Near known everything?**

- Nears pretty sharp (understatement of the century) so he knew pretty much since the beginning.

**Is that thing about only 6 Death Notes being active at once true?**

Yep. It's in the official Death Notes themselves. How to Read L

One god of death is allowed to pass on a Death Note to only 3 humans at a time.

It is possible for a single god of death to hand out up to 6 Death Notes for example by handing 3 humans 3 Death note each.

In other words, one human could own all 6 Death Notes.

How to read LI: However, if a seventh Death Note is owned by a human in the human world, nothing will happen even if used.

**Why is there no YAOI?!**

shrugs

**BUT WHY'D YOU KILL L!? AGAIN!?**

… -.-;

I didn't kill L again, technically. L was dead from the start. Ultimately I couldn't have Lenore stick around. She was only meant to be L's doppelganger. And with L gone there was no reason for her to stay around any longer. She was the same age as L anyway, and when she traded her remaining lifespan for the shinigami eyes she wouldn't have had much longer anyway. I did a dice roll to determine the numbers in her lifespan and after trading for the eyes there was almost nothing left.

* * *

_**So let's lay it all out then.**_

Five years after L's death, Near gets a call from his old mentor Lenore who is taking over the role of L to finish investigating the phenomenon of the Death Notes. In their investigation they find a girl named Ayame who is using the notes to kill classmates. She was helped a week earlier by a man named Kenneth Morane aka Harry who is really out to claim the book. He lures her into a trap to kill her and take the book when the police abduct Ayame. Ayame escapes and tries to go to her friend Suzume's house but on the way Suzume opts out and tries to leave. Ayame tries to kill her at the same time Yukio does and both cancel each other out. Samuel, who is on the scene, interferes after Ayame has a heart attack caused by Yukio. Yukio is chased off and leaves his note behind. Suzume is taken into custody and Ayame dies at the scene.

Near confronts L about his survival after they inform Ayame's parents of her death. 'L' reveals the scars she got during her fight with Beyond Birthday – an event Near hadn't known about and couldn't understand until he realized that the scars were impossible for L to have and that she must be a second L. This reminded him of the note L had been holding that said 'NEVERMORE' and of Edgar Allen Poe's poem which mentions a woman named Lenore (the second L's name) who has died.

After their hideout is discovered by Omega and attacked they separate. L makes herself a target and lures the main forces away into chasing her while Ryuk and Tau look on. Upon arriving at base they make plans to leave the country and head to Whammy House. At Whammy House they all have access to all the records from the last case. (Well, those that weren't destroyed by Watari or were recovered.) In the files L reads about the watch and after trading for the shinigami eyes on the roof finds out that Near only has a few days left to live. L makes a plan to go to a secret auction and wait for Yukio who she knows will show up. She writes his name into the piece of the Death Note while at the auction – including that he will kidnap but not kill her and allows them to take her. L leaves Ryuk behind with her original Death Note to tell Near about the plan - saying it's to recover the final Death Note. He arranges for two military helicopters to fly low along the coast near the meeting place and sneak up on them. When L and Near pass the Death Note takes effect and kills Yukio as described ( it was written that he would ask for a trade of the 5 Death Notes – having bought one in an auction and that he would swap them for L. Using Tau, L got in contact with Yukio's shinigami who admitted he was about ready to kill the man himself any day now and expressed his displeasure at continuing his existence but didn't know of any way to kill a shinigami other than to let his time run out. L tells Sol about saving another's life and Sol agrees to protect Near with the death note – giving his remaining time to Near when he kills the sniper. L also wrote that the second in command would die from a stray bullet and as she was trying to keep him away from Near the sniper shot through both of them as written by L in the Death Note who described her own death as being assassinated, knowing that she would die within a few months in any case due to poor health and the halving of her remaining time.

Afterwards Near completely takes on the role of L with Roger working as Watari. The Death Notes are dropped in a deep ocean trench in a watertight case to prevent them from ever being destroyed, therefore keeping them active and deactivating every other Death Note that may fall to earth – no matter how many there may be.

* * *

About the title.

I came up with the idea for the story while daydreaming and listening to the song Reset by Ayaka. The song is the theme to the game Okami. It's a beautiful song really.

I think that's everything. If you have anymore questions feel free to ask. As for me, I have cake to eat.

munch munch


End file.
